07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Warsfeil
Warsfeil A being that has the power to be able to control a Wars, a soul that has been tainted. A ledgend says that Warsfeils sacrifice their own souls to the God of Death, Verloren, in order to gain power over souls. However, it appears that this is only a myth, as Konatsu was disowned by most of his family at a very young age for not being a Warsfeil - implying that Warsfeils are born with the ability to manipulate tainted souls. Whether they are born Warsfeils or have to form a pact to become one (e.g Haruse and Mikage (after Ayanami has taken half of his soul, Mikage's zaiphon becomes red in colour)), it seems that Warsfeils need to devour the souls of others in order to survive, similar to how vampires are dependant on blood. The largest group of Warsfeils are found in the army, where the military has ensured their unique 'skills' are put to good use in battle. In German, Warsfeil means 'warlock'. Overview Warsfeils are feared because of their destructive power, apparent immortality (Hyuuga's case) and rumoured dependancy on the souls of humans for sustenance (see a side chapter featuring Kuroyuri). They are treated in a similar manner to how witches were treated in medieval times, with fear and revile, executions on Warsfeils being common. During the conflict against Antwort, Barsburg soldiers refused to fight alongside the Black Hawks, saying that they are monsters. A chapter in the manga shows three generals rounding up some Warsfeils for experiments with the Eye of Mikhail, even mocking them that they cannot escape because Warsfeils are executed in the other Districts. But it seems that apart from the Black Hawks, some Warsfeils survive and can live like freemen, e.g the Warren family (living in their own big house with their children). History The manga reveals that an Emperor (sometimes translated as King) of the Barsburg Empire (it is unknown if this was the current Emperor) ordered the execution of all Warsfiels in the kingdom so there is no possibility that they could use their abilities against him. However the Emperor decided to keep a small group alive, consisting of the most powerful warsfiel users, under the instruction that they serve him whenever their help is needed in return for their lives. This group of Warsfeils is called the Black Hawks. The Black Hawks The Black Hawks are the main antagonists of the 07 ghost manga and anime series. The Black Hawks is a group mostly comprised of powerful warsfiel users, and led by Ayanami, who is at present the Barsburg Army's Chief of Staff. Their job is to protect the Barsburg Empire from any threat, even at the cost of their own lives. They obey Chairman Miroku's secret order, but it's unknown whether it is due to the fact that Ayanami personally obeys Miroku or the group is officially under Miroku's supervision. In the ongoing manga, the Black Hawks has eight members who are active at present. In the anime, only six members have been introduced so far. Abilities Similar to how those with a Zaiphon are able to manipulate pure life enery, mana, Warsfeils have the ability to to control a Wars, which is a tainted mana. This can manifest itself in many forms, being a ball of sludge that explodes upon impact or dark tendrils that ensnare opponents. Warsfeils have been shown to be able to use a Wars to guard something, harming anyone who touches the protected item. Zaiphon All the Warsfeils in the series have a Zaiphon too. It is unknown if only those who have a Zaiphon can become Warsfeils. A distincive feature of a Warsfeils Zaiphon is that it is red instead of blue. This could be explained as a Zaiphon is life energy, and the life energy of a Warsfeil is tainted - the red of the Zaiphon could be a result of the corrupted life energy.